Some railroad freight cars disgorge their lading through the end wall of the car. For example, a particular kind of open top gondola car is used for carrying such types of lading as woodchips or cottonseeds. Such lading may tend to inter-lock and hold itself together, rather than to fall easily as might a more granular form of lading. Were a bottom discharge car used, the lading might have a tendency to hang-up. It may be easier to dislodge low-density interlocking lading with a vehicle, such as a tractor or front end loader, or end dump, like a woodchip car. For such a car to be both open top and side-opening, in the manner of a box car, is structurally problematic. Having an end wall discharge, rather than a sidewall discharge, may tend to permit such a car to have a continuous sidewall.